Odd Man Out
by Scealai
Summary: FUTUREFIC After the demon that killed their mother is destroyed, Sam returns to a normal life and finds himself on the outside looking in when Dean picks up a new partner to hunt with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Scealai  
**Rating**: R for Violence and Language  
**Spoilers**: all episodes of Season One are fair game  
**Summary**: (FutureFic) After the demon that killed their mother is destroyed, Sam returns to a normal life and finds himself on the outside looking in when Dean picks up a new partner to hunt with.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters from 'Supernatural' are the property of Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland, and the CW. I'll give them back after I've had my fun.

---

Part One

_Fire devoured and seared the air. Orange and red, and yellow flames morphing into horrible yellow eyes that glared and mocked and luxuriated in the pain it created. Screaming. Crying. Cursing. Thick black, acrid smoke that choked and caused tears to well up and course down his cheeks. A horrible agonizing scream, "No, Dad! No!"_

Sam woke up with a gasp still feeling the intense heat on his face and the scream reverberating in his mind. The afterimage of the glowing flames was superimposed over the darkness of the room. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead hard, panting softly while his heart rate started to slow. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw the door to his bedroom. This wasn't a generic motel room in some off the map town, this was his bedroom in his apartment in Palo Alto, California. Dean wasn't sprawled in a bed across from his or hovering over him with barely concealed concern. He was God knows where hunting things that most people only saw in horror movies. They had finally destroyed the demon that had killed their mother and Jessica and it was over. It was finally over and Dean had let Sam go. He was back at Stanford. He was normal. Sam let those facts sift through his brain until his perspective could shift from his dream to reality.

With a sigh, Sam pushed the blankets off of him and sat up. He knew from experience that he was finished sleeping for the night and he might as well do something productive. At least his nightmares were now about things that had happened and not things that would happen. He hadn't had a precognitive or telekinetic event since they had destroyed the demon and he had quit hunting. He walked into the small kitchen and got some milk from the fridge and some cereal from the cupboard. He sat down at the table with his bowl of Lucky Charms. The clock ticked loudly in the silence.

When he had first come to Stanford as a freshman, the first two weeks had been agony. He hadn't expected the lack of Dean in his life to leave such an immeasurable void. He had missed Dean's soft snoring and even how Dean would occasionally kick him as he turned over in his sleep. He had missed the way Dean would tease him and ruffle his hair. He had missed his big brother who had protected him and looked after him. It was different the way he missed Dean now. He missed Dean as an actual person. He missed watching for the moment when Dean would drop his devil-may-care jackass act and really relate to the people that he helped with a compassion had astounded Sam at first. He missed how Dean would always grouse about how the coffee was bad the morning after a hunt even if he had raved about it the night before just because the rush was over. He missed cruising across the country in the Impala with the music blaring and his brother behind the wheel. He still missed the big brother things too - like how Dean would nag him about not eating or sleeping. When he looked back on the two and half years he had spent with his brother hunting and tracking their father and the demon, Sam wasn't ashamed of it like he had been of his childhood. He didn't want to brush it into the past and forget about it, it was too important to him because in his memory, the hunting was inconsequential - the important part was that he had gotten to really know his brother and he wouldn't give that up for anything.

Suddenly, Sam really wanted to hear Dean's voice. He stood up, leaving the soggy dregs of his cereal in the bowl and snagged the cordless phone from its cradle on the wall. It was three in the morning, but the odds were that Dean was still awake and if he wasn't then Sam would just get an earful of half asleep bitching or his brother's voicemail. Either way he would have accomplished his goal.

"Dean's phone," a young man's voice answered on the third ring. "Ben speaking."

"Oh." Sam tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice. "Hi, Ben, it's Sam. Is Dean around?"

"He's in the shower. We just got in from ousting a poltergeist. It was awesome, you should have seen Dean," Ben babbled enthusiastically. "And last week we tracked down a werewolf and Dean let me kill it. He said I was a natural and then we went out for a beer and he taught me the Winchester Double Bank shot and we won fifty bucks from a couple of college kids."

"That's great, Ben," Sam attempted enthusiasm for Ben's sake. The kid had idolized Dean almost immediately upon meeting him and had practically begged Dean to teach him how to hunt. A part of Sam knew he should be grateful that Dean wasn't out there alone, that he had some one to watch his back - even if it was green twenty-year-old kid who had never left his small town until the Winchesters had shown up - but instead it bugged him. He couldn't help thinking about his sixteenth birthday when Dean had gotten him a fake ID, taken him to a bar, taught him the Winchester Double Bank shot - _which he had said was a Winchester family secret_ - and then bought him his first beer. They had won a hundred bucks from a couple of college kids. Sam really didn't feel like talking to Ben. "Uh, could you tell Dean that I called..."

"Hey, Sam," Dean interrupted Sam's brush off as he came on the line. "Are you pulling an all-nighter? Or are you doing your big brother proud and just stumbling in after an awesome toga party?"

Sam grinned, the sound of Dean's voice chasing away the lingering melancholy caused by the nightmare and his conversation with Ben. "You've been watching 'Animal House' again."

"It's a classic and Benny here had never seen it."

"Did you use that excuse to make him watch 'Ghostbusters' and 'The Shining' too?" Sam kept his voice light even though he frowned. He wished Dean wouldn't bring up Ben when they talked. Since he had left to start school he had so little time with his brother that he found himself being selfish with it. He didn't want to talk about Ben during the few phone calls a week they shared or see Ben during the few visits Dean had managed in the past six months. Unfortunately, these days Dean came with a Ben shadow and there was no avoiding it.

"Those are training videos, Sam." Dean chuckled. "Strictly business."

"Yeah, right. I barely bought that when I was ten." Sam laughed. He wandered from the kitchen to the small living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. "So, where are you?"

"Reno. It's not Vegas, but close enough. A poltergeist was tearing up a new casino. It had attached itself to the owner's little girl. She was feeling neglected because Daddy was spending all of his time with his new business and his new ex-showgirl wife." Dean's voice took on the satisfied, cocky tone that meant the hunt had went well. "We were actually well compensated for our time and trouble."

"Trouble? Were you hurt?" Sam sat up straight. Ben didn't have extensive knowledge of first-aid and he was pretty the kid was crap with stitches.

"Nah. The little darling threw a major temper tantrum and I got beaned with most of the buffet. Seafood sauce is hell to get out of your hair, Sam."

"I'll bet." Sam smiled as he pictured Dean with his hair tinged red from the sauce. He reached out and picked up the newspaper from the coffee table in front of him. The headline was circled in pen multiple times. "Are you headed anywhere in particular next? Because you are pretty close and there's something interesting around here that I'm sure you're going to want to check out."

"Really? Has something tripped your psychic meter, Sam?" Dean asked, suddenly serious.

"No." Sam shook his head." I haven't had any visions or bad feelings since...well, you know...I just know that you've been dying for a reason to poke around The Winchester Mystery House for most of your life and this would be your chance. A few tourists and a tour guide have disappeared in the house over the last few weeks. You could stay here while we check it out."

"Look, Sam, we are definitely looking into this, but I can't stay with you."

The elation at the thought of seeing his brother again was tempered with frustration over Dean's stubbornness. "Dean..."

"Sam," Dean cut him off. "I can't stay with you. I'll call when Ben and I get into town. Okay?"

"Fine." Sam sighed in defeat. At least he would get to see Dean and spend time with him like they used to.

"Sam," Dean's concerned voice broke into Sam's thoughts. "It was a bad one tonight, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Fire, the demon. The usual. I just...I close my eyes and I see flames, I feel heat, hear the crying and I thought...I just thought that after the demon was destroyed, this would all go away."

"I know, Sam, but it was only a nightmare about something that isn't coming back. You have the life you wanted now and you should be focusing on that."

"Yeah." Sam traced the circle around the headline with his finger. "This is my life,' he whispered.

"That's right," Dean confirmed supportively. "So, from now on, the only late nights you're going to have are going to involve studying, excess amounts of booze, or sorority girls' panties and the only nightmare you're going to have is taking the bar exam naked. Clear?"

Sam snorted. "Clear." He wished that he could tell Dean how much he meant to him. They had been through so much together that words and feelings shouldn't be so damn scary, but it was also because of that, that Sam wasn't sure he could even articulate properly how much he loved and needed his brother. So instead of trying he said, "So, what color is the ugly ass wallpaper and bedspread this time?" and hoped that Dean knew that meant he missed him.

"Green and gold. Now go get some sleep, Sam. You know I don't like you cranky." And in those words, Sam heard that Dean loved and missed him too.

---

_The baby was screaming. Absurdly, Sam remembered that her name was Melinda and that this morning when they had first met the family she had smiled and squawk-laughed when Dean had made a funny face and tickled her behind her ear. Sam coughed and wiped at the tears in his eyes. The smoke in the room was thick and Sam could barely make out the crib across the room or the man bending over it._

_"Dean," Sam croaked a feeble warning as the demon dressed as Melinda's father turned from him to his brother. Dean straightened from over the crib, the baby girl cradled in his arms. The red gold flames licked across the ceiling, running away from the inert female form plastered above them in a pose of horror and sadness. Sam's mind insisted on supplying her name as well, Victoria Cooper, Melinda's mother. They were too late to save her._

_The demon stepped toward Dean and the baby. "Give her to me."_

_Dean clutched the baby closer to his chest and even as his eyes narrowed menacingly at the demon, he caressed Melinda's soft curls with his fingers and murmured soothing nonsense into her ear. Sam used the opportunity to regain his concentration. He focussed on the demon and called up the part of his mind he was finally learning to accept and control. He pushed outward and when he hit unfathomable darkness, he didn't shy away, instead he gathered his strength and gave a hard mental shove. The demon flew across the room and out into the hall where he crashed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious._

_"Nice work, Sammy." Dean smiled grimly. He nodded at the door that connected the nursery to the master bedroom. "Now let's get the hell out of here."_

_--- _

It was light outside. The sun had risen while Sam had sat on the couch remembering the beginning of the end of the Great Winchester Crusade. The birds were already chirping excitedly outside the window and he could hear the faint beeping of a delivery truck as it backed up. Sam rubbed at his eyes. He really should have gone back to bed like Dean had told him to, but it was too late now. He had a class in a couple of hours and then a study group and he had agreed to meet Jen for lunch. He had a full normal day ahead of him. Sam's gaze was drawn back to the headline of the newspaper. It wouldn't hurt to do a little extra research into the disappearances before Dean got there.

"Morning, Sam." John walked into the living room from his room. He yawned and scratched his fingers through his greying hair. "You're up early. Are you going to the library before class?" He moved into the kitchen and started preparing coffee.

"Maybe." Sam turned to face his father from over the back of the couch and regarded him cautiously. First thing in the morning was not the most ideal time to spring the news that his eldest son was headed their way, but Sam doubted that John would take that news well at any time of the day. Might as well get it over with. "Dad, I talked to Dean this morning."

"Are you having lunch with that nice girl from the coffee shop? Because if you are then I probably won't see you until late tonight, I'm putting in some extra time at the garage."

"Okay." Sam frowned. He wondered if his Dad had acted like this after he had left the family for Stanford all those years ago - like his name was no longer a recognizable word in the English language - and how the hell Dean had handled it. "Dean's in Reno," Sam persisted. He noticed a slight tightening of John's jaw, but no other reaction. "He cleared a poltergeist out of casino and things got a bit tricky." Sam paused and waited.

John poured a cup of coffee for himself and then one for his son. He walked over and handed it to Sam. "Is he hurt?" he asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. "He's fine. He even got paid for his trouble and he'll probably double it at some poker game before he leaves." Sam took a sip of his coffee and was heartened to see a faint amused smile on his father's face. He handed John the newspaper. "He's going to call when he gets into town."

"I better get started if I want to get to work on time." John tossed the newspaper onto the couch beside Sam. He turned and walked to the bathroom. "Have a good day, Sam," he called over his shoulder. A few moments after the door closed, Sam heard the shower start up.

Sam sighed. He wasn't a peacemaker. He really had no idea how to heal the rift between Dean and their Dad. Hell, he could hardly believe that there was a rift. It still felt a bit surreal to him that John had retired from hunting and moved to Palo Alto with him while Dean had taken off on his own. The demon had been wrong that horrible night he had taunted and almost killed Dean - Dean didn't need his family more than they needed him. While Dean was off hunting monsters and demons, Sam and John had settled into a normal life, but without Dean they were just two people who shared an apartment. Dean was the one who made them a family and Sam would give anything to have him back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two 

Jennifer MacAvee really didn't remind Sam of Jessica, but that wasn't why he liked her. She was cute with her chin length brown hair and sharp blue eyes, but that wasn't why he liked her either. Jen had a wicked, sarcastic sense of humor and Sam liked her because she didn't let him get away with anything. When she had asked about his family and he had only offered a vague history, she hadn't pushed him for more information than he hadn't wanted to give. On the other hand, when he had tried to explain his two-year hiatus from Stanford as merely a road trip with his brother, Jen had rolled her eyes and told him to 'either tell me what you and your brother were up to or don't say anything, Sam. I would rather you told me it was none of my damn business than feed me bullshit.' So, Sam told her everything - about Jess, his Mom, his Dad, the demon, hunting, and Dean - and they had gone on from there.

"So, Sam, you got something on your mind or am I just not doing it for you anymore?" Jen smirked at him from across the diner's circular table. She twirled the straw in her old fashioned root beer float as she waited for an answer.

"Dean is coming to look into those disappearances at the Winchester House." Sam stole a few fries from Jen's plate like he used to do to Dean. "He won't stay with me and Dad though."

"Well, considering that he and your Dad don't talk, that's understandable." Jen slapped his hand away as he tried for a chicken finger. "Besides, it would get pretty cramped at your place with you, your Dad, Dean, and Ben." Jen raised an eyebrow at Sam's grimace. "Ah, so we're still ignoring Ben's existence."

"I know he exists."

"Grudgingly." Jen reached across and grabbed Sam's hand. She gave it a squeeze. "Ben can't replace you, Sam. You are Dean's little brother whether you are hunting with him or not."

"I know." Sam blushed. Sometimes he hated that Jen could read him so easily. Jess had never been able to do that - of course it helped that Jen actually knew the truth about him and his family. His resentment of Ben was childish and selfish and it he didn't like that Jen could see it so easily. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to see it.

"So, when is your brother - the fine, sexy future father of my children - getting here? Because he's welcome to stay at my place. Ben can sleep in the hall." Jen leered hopefully.

"They're getting in some time today. Dean said he would call when they got here." Sam laughed and shook his head. "And I'm sorry, Jen, but as far as Dean is concerned - you are my girl."

"It was one date, Winchester! Are you telling me that going out with you once makes me off limits to your brother forever?"

"Fraid so." Sam patted Jen's hand in mock sympathy. He had liked Jen immediately upon meeting her one late night when she was working in the campus coffee shop and he had been studying at the library. She had teased him about ordering a mocha latte and they had talked for the next hour. Jen was the first person to make him feel comfortable with himself since his return to Stanford. His friends from before had all moved on by that time and he had felt out of place when he had tried to reconnect with the few people that were still around. Jen had been his second chance at normal and he had jumped at it. He had gone back to the coffee shop the next night and asked her out. It was during their first date that Sam had realized why he had immediately liked Jen so much and that it had nothing to do with being normal. Jen reminded him of Dean. That thought instantly put a damper on any kind of romantic interest Sam might have had for Jen. Luckily, she hadn't minded just being his best friend.

"His loss." Jen shrugged. She grinned at Sam. "So, did that blonde chick in your ethics class try to jump you this morning?"

Sam played with the straw in his chocolate shake and kept his eyes carefully averted from Jen as he confessed, "I, uh, skipped classes this morning." He risked a quick glance at Jen when he didn't get a response. She quirked an eyebrow, a sign for him to go on. I went to the library to do some background research on the Winchester Mystery House and they people who disappeared. I thought it would give us a head start on the case."

"Of course it would. I don't suppose you'll be making it to any of your classes once Dean and Ben get here and you have to concentrate on the case. I mean, you can't just let them handle it."

"Ben doesn't have a lot of experience." Sam scowled. So he missed a few classes - big deal.  
He could catch up later. "And it's the Winchester Mystery House. It's kind of...well...special"  
Now he really felt like the pussy Dean would have accused him of being if he had said something like that in his brother's presence.

Jen just nodded. "So, the Winchester Mystery House is special. Any relation?"

"No. Dad was very insistent about that - he even make Dean research a family tree when he was twelve and refused to believe that he wasn't the heir to the Winchester rifle fortune. We always wanted to go to the house and investigate it for actual spectral activity, but Dad said it was just a tourist trap and not our business."

"But now it is?"

"It looks like it. The tour guide - Sarah Temple - who disappeared wasn't a good candidate for a runaway. She had just finished her last tour of night and was leaving with another tour guide when she remembered that she had left her jacket inside. She went back into the house alone and no one has seen her since. Now the two tourists disappeared under weirder circumstances. They were actually on a tour with about ten other people when it was eventually noticed that they were missing. At first it was thought that they had wandered off and had gotten lost, but the House was searched exhaustively with no sign of either and they never returned to the hotel. I'm thinking the stories of malevolent spirits inhabiting the House aren't so far fetched. There are instances..."

"Cool it, Winchester," Jen interrupted. "You know I don't care for the details about the freaky shit you and your brother hunt. I would rather remain blissfully ignorant of the things that go bump in the night, thank you very much. Save the exposition and theories for Dean, I'm sure he'll be impressed."

"I don't need to impress my brother, Jen."

"I know - just making sure that you do. You have picked the perfect way to ease yourself back into hunting, get back to Sam and Dean versus Evil and show Dean that Ben is a poor man's Sam."

Well, there was Jen's no bullshit. The thought had been in the back of his mind ever since the first disappearance had made the paper. It was the perfect job that Dean wouldn't be able to resist - a Winchester job. It would be like old times. He would research and Dean would be itching for the action to start and they would tease each other and banter back and forth and Ben would be totally left out. Sam smiled at Jen. "Yeah, it's perfect."

---

_It seemed to take forever to get the stench of smoke out of his hair and off his skin and for the pounding in his head to ease. Sam stepped out of the shower, hoping that he hadn't been in there for so long that he had used all the hot water. He had lost track of time under the soothing spray. He walked out of the steamy bathroom in just his boxer shorts to find Dean lounging on the motel bed closest to the door with Melinda in his lap. Bags of baby stuff littered the floor between the beds._

_"Uh, Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise._

_"Sammy, cover yourself up! There's a lady present." Dean held Melinda up close to his face and cooed, "Yes, there is. A pretty little lady." Melinda screeched and grabbed Dean's nose._

_"I see you already took the lady shopping." Sam pulled a t-shirt._

_"We needed supplies and since the big not-so-pretty lady was taking his sweet time in the shower we figured he wouldn't miss us for a bit. Didn't we, sweetheart? Yes, Sammy's just a big girl who takes an hour to wash his hair."_

_"Look who's calling who a girl, Mary Poppins." Sam sat on the edge of his bed and watched Dean playing with Melinda. "So, do you want me to take her while you shower?" Sam held out his hands tentatively, wincing as he remembered the last time he had held Melinda. It hadn't gone so well. After fleeing the burning Cooper home, Dean had handed the baby to Sam when they reached the car. The moment she was out of Dean's arms, Melinda had started to howl and it wasn't normal babying crying. It was a shrieking, terrified wail that hitched pathetically when she breathed. Sam had been paralysed. He had no idea how to sooth a squalling baby. Fortunately, Dean took her from his arms and she settled. He had handed Sam the keys to the Impala 2.0 (rebuilt with parts from the original and a wreck he had been lucky to find in a junkyard) with a muttered 'You drive.' The decision had surprised Sam because he hadn't been allowed to drive the 'new' car after what had happened to the old._

_"Nah, I'll shower after she's asleep." Dean laid Melinda down in the middle of the bed and made sure she was happily sucking on her soother before he moved away. He searched through his bags until he had found everything he needed to prepare a bottle. He walked to the small kitchenette in their room. Usually he and Dean skipped that particular amenity, preferring to eat at various diners and fast-food joints the town they were in provided, but this time Dean had requested it. Sam watched with fascination as his brother performed the domestic chore with confidence and ease. He couldn't help thinking that if there had been no demon, Dean would be preparing a bottle for his own daughter in his home - not a seedy motel room._

_"How did you know what to buy?" Sam poked through the bags, trying to distract himself from falling into a 'what if' line of thought. Things were the way they were. Dean had bought formula, bottles, diapers, wipes, a soft towel and facecloth, a few sleepers - pink, Sam noted -  
a blanket, some toys, and a pair of denim overalls embroidered with pink and purple flowers, a matching pink shirt and a pair of little white running shoes. He could not imagine his brother wandering the baby aisle of Wal-Mart picking out cute baby outfits, but he had obviously done it._

_"Well, lucky for me and Dad, you came with instructions stamped on your ass and it was pretty much the same thing." Dean took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it on his wrist. He walked back to the bed, squeezing the excess air out of the bottle, and sat down on the edge of his bed. He picked Melinda up in his arms. "Now, I know this isn't as good as the stuff your Mom was providing, but this is all I got and I'm afraid it will have to do. Sorry, sweetheart." Melinda smiled and gurgled at Dean before taking the bottle. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was her eager rhythmic sucking. As her eyes started to droop, Dean's cell rang, and they popped open again. Dean looked over at it to check the caller ID. "Can you get that, Sam? It's Dad."_

_Sam scooped up the phone from the nightstand and clicked it on. He kept his voice low as Melinda started to fall asleep again. "Hey, Dad." He listened for a bit, shooting a wary glance at Dean. "No, sir, we were too late to save the parents and we left the demon at the house so we could save the baby. We just have to drop her off at her aunt's house and then we'll meet you..." Sam frowned as their Dad cut him off. "But, Dad..." Sam tried to break in. His frown deepened as John talked over him. Finally he sighed. "Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye." Sam clicked off the phone and stared at it._

_"Well?"_

_Sam looked up into Dean's anxious gaze. "He wasn't upset about the demon getting away again. He said he knows where the demon is and he has a plan. He wants us to meet him in Lawrence and we're supposed to bring the baby."_

_"Bring Melinda? Her Aunt Connie's house is on the way to Lawrence." Dean held Melinda closer to his body._

_"Dad knows, but he said not to leave her. He's afraid that the demon will go after Melinda again at her aunt's and that she's safer with us."_

_Dean seemed to consider the situation for a moment before nodding. "Dad's right. Melinda is safer with us." He looked down at Melinda who was now fast the asleep, the nipple of the bottle almost falling from her slack lips. Dean set the bottle down on the nightstand and wiped the milk from her lips and chin with a tissue. He brushed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Nothing is ever going to hurt you, sweetheart. Not as long as I'm around to stop it."_

_At Dean's words, Sam felt a chill grip the back of his neck. He didn't like that promise. It had the potential to destroy Dean if he couldn't keep it._

_--- _

It had been a long day. After lunch Jen had bullied Sam into at least attending his afternoon classes. It hadn't done much good though because he hadn't paid attention at all. He had left his cell phone on for when Dean called and he had kept checking it to no avail. It was almost five o'clock and still no call from his brother. Sam was starting to worry. What if Dean had gotten into trouble in Reno? What if a better job had come up? What if he had changed his mind about coming to visit? What if he had decided that now that he had Ben, he didn't need Sam's help and they had gone straight to the Mystery House. Sam rubbed at his forehead as if that would erase the doubts from his mind. Dean had said he would call and he would. Sam unlocked his apartment door and walked in.

"Gee, Sam, you would think a college boy like you would keep some decent beer around," Dean said, his head hidden by the open fridge door. He closed it and turned to Sam with a grin.

"Dean!" Sam crossed the room in a few quick strides and engulfed his brother in a hug. He let the words he couldn't say early this morning finally slip out. "I missed you."

"Uh, yeah, back at you." Dean gave Sam a squeeze and a few pats on the back before stepping back. "So, how are things going?"

"Great." Sam grinned. Now that was here, everything was perfect. "I thought you were going to call when you got in?"

Dean shrugged. "Figured you would be in class and I didn't want to interrupt." He leaned against the kitchen counter. "We just got into town an hour ago anyway. I left Ben back at the motel to get settled and thought I would drop in to surprise you."

"Dad's working late at the garage." If possible, Sam's smile widened. He knew he looked goofy,  
but he didn't care. Dean was here at the apartment - the apartment where Dad lived - and if Dean was willing to possibly run into Dad, then maybe he was finally ready to talk to him. Maybe Dean was ready to forgive Dad.

"I know. I cruised by the garage and the old man looked busy, so I knew it would be safe to stop by."

Okay, so the happy family reunion for everyone in the family was still out of the question.It didn't matter, Sam would take what he could get. "It's great to see you." He swept his gaze over his brother, mentally cataloguing every change and searching for any new injuries. Dean looked good. He had  
been horribly pale for the longest time after their encounter with their demon-possessed father, but now his skin had a healthy flush dotted freckles. His hair was threaded with gold highlights like he had been spending a lot of time in the sun. His hazel eyes sparkled with green tinges and the veil of worry that had clouded them for most of his life was gone. Dean looked more relaxed and happy than Sam had ever seen him. A part of him was glad that Dean was happy and another part was sad and incredibly jealous. His brother was happier without him.

"It's great to see you too, Sam. You look good." Dean clapped him on the shoulder. He pushed off the counter and moved by Sam to walk into the living room. When he turned Sam noticed a purple bruise on the back of his neck blossoming above the collar.

"Dean." Sam reached out and tugged at his collar. It looked like the bruise extended down to the middle of his back and across his shoulders. "What the hell?"

"It's nothing, Sam." Dean squirmed out of his younger brother's grip. At Sam's sceptical snort,  
he sighed. "Ben and I were hunting a werewolf a week ago. It got the drop on me and threw me against a tree. I would have been in real trouble if the kid hadn't been there."

Guilt ripped through Sam. He should have been there. Ben was an inexperienced kid who had probably made a stupid mistake that had put Dean in danger. If he had been there Dean wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. He repressed his frustration and anger, Dean was sensitive about Sam criticizing Ben, and faked a smile. "Good thing Ben was there then. He told me you had let him kill a werewolf, but he didn't mention that you were hurt."

Dean shrugged. "It's a bruise, Sam. I'm sure I'll live." He gives Sam 'The Look' - the one that means the discussion is over as far as he's concerned and Sam had just better drop it - and then he grinned  
again. "Now how about we get out of here and find a place where I can buy you a decent beer?"

"Sure." Sam went with the change in subject. He didn't want to argue with Dean. "I can fill you in on the disappearances at the Mystery House. We should probably go on one of the tours tomorrow to get a feel for the place and the layout."

"We? Are you planning on joining me for this one, Sam?" Dean looked pleasantly surprised.

"Dean, it's the Winchester Mystery House. You couldn't keep me away."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but what about classes?" Dean frowned.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not going to miss anything important," he reassured Dean as he followed him out of the apartment. At this moment nothing was more important than getting his brother back.  
He wanted more than just phone calls and occasional visits, he wanted to be a part of Dean's life again and if that meant he had to go back to hunting, then that's what he was going to do.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I have never been to the Winchester Mystery House, I'm working strictly from info obtained from the Internet so any discrepancies are unintentional. Also, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, summer was not kind to me.

Part Three

Sam glowered at the back of Ben's head as Dean guided the Impala through the San Jose morning traffic. He and Dean had discussed the disappearances and had come up with a game plan at the bar the night before. It had been like old times - just two brothers drinking beer and going over old newspaper clippings while debating exactly what could be causing the disappearances. It hadn't all been shoptalk though, they had also talked about Sam's classes and social life or lack there of. Dean had regaled Sam with tales of his more exciting hunts and memorable conquests. They had played a few games of pool. Sam stayed away from the subject of their father - he didn't want to ruin the evening by possibly starting an argument - and neither did Dean.Ben wasn't mentioned either, much too Sam's delight. He had hoped that maybe Ben would sit this one out and it would be just him and Dean, so he was more than a bit disappointed to see Ben waiting in the car when Dean picked him up that morning. What was severely pissing him off was that Ben had been sitting shotgun and he didn't move which put Sam in the fucking backseat! Sam ground his teeth as he listened to Ben rattle on about the Mystery House.

"According to the newspaper reports, Sarah Temple had been working as a tour guide at the Mystery House for just a couple of months. The police are classifying her as a runaway, even though her parents and friends all insist that she would never do that. The police have no idea what they're dealing with." Ben turned in his seat a bit to face Dean. He reminded Sam of a big, dumb puppy begging for approval. 'I brought you a bone, master, now pat me on the head and tell me I'm a good boy.' Sam didn't know how Dean could stand it.

"That's usually the way it is with the police, kiddo, you get used to it. So, if she didn't run away, what do you think happened to Sarah Temple? Any theories running around in that brain of yours, Benny?"

"Well, the reporter kind of made a big deal about Sarah's name and how one of the Winchester House's malevolent spirits mistook her for Sarah Winchester."

Sam snorted. "That doesn't explain the tourists." The comment came out a bit more harshly than Sam had intended, but really, he and Dean had discussed that article the night before and had both agreed it was bullshit. He didn't know why Dean wasn't calling Ben on it. He was about to do it himself when he caught Dean's reproachful glance in the review mirror and immediately felt like a five year old. The last thing he wanted was to be taken aside so Dean could lecture him about giving Ben a chance and pointing out that Ben hadn't been there when they had discussed that theory. Sam didn't think he could handle listening to his brother defend the kid, so instead of scoffing further he relented a bit with, "It's a start though, Ben."

"Thanks, Sam." Ben turned in his seat and beamed back at Sam. It was nauseating. "But, you're right, that theory doesn't take into account the other victims, so I looked into other things that might have triggered spectral activity." Ben turned back to Dean. "In the spring of 2006, permission was granted for the construction of a food kiosk in the exterior courtyard located on the southwest corner of south Winchester Boulevard and Olsen Drive. Maybe the workers stirred something up while they were building?"

"Way to go, Benny!" Dean reached over and cuffed Ben in the back of his head in playful congratulation. "Isn't that a good theory, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed absently. Fuck, it was a good theory and Sam really hated that Ben had come up with it. He hadn't even thought to research building permits. But it wasn't just the theory that was bothering him, it was the easy way that Dean had touched Ben. His brother wasn't a physically demonstrative guy - sexual encounters not withstanding - except with family. Ben was not family.

"Well, I had lots of time last night to research." Ben shrugged modestly.

Dean manoeuvred the Impala into the lane he needed to make the turn to the Winchester Mystery House. The old Victorian house loomed incongruous to the modern buildings that surrounded it. "Yeah, sorry about that, Benny, didn't mean to leave you on your own there for so long."

The hell? Since when did Dean Winchester apologize for anything? Especially for staying out most of the night? Sam frowned at the back of his brother's head and made a mental note to 'Chirsto' him at some point and then perform some counter charms for personality altering spells. He was way too relaxed, he was usually more impatient and jazzed on a hunt.

"So," Dean pulled into a parking space. The Impala rumbled contentedly until Dean twisted the key and the engine died. He glanced in the back at Sam and then beside him to Ben. "You guys ready to do a little recon?" Ben nodded enthusiastically and scrambled out of the car. Dean and Sam followed more slowly. Dean went around to the trunk and opened it. He rummaged around until he found an ancient beat-up walkman and tossed it to Ben. "You take the EMF, Benny, and monitor the house for any hotspots during the tour. We'll get the lay of the land and then return tonight after hours for a better look." He slammed the trunk closed and looked at Sam.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded. He fell into step beside Dean as they headed toward the House, leaving Ben to trail behind them. "We should also try to talk to Sarah's fellow guides, especially the one that was with her the night she disappeared and the one that conducted the tour where the tourists disappeared."

"We'll let Ben handle that, his puppy eyes are almost as girly and sincere as yours." Dean looked back at Ben with a grin and lightly punched Sam's shoulder. Sam responded with a weak smile. He really did not like Dean comparing him to Ben.

"Aww, I'm not near as good as getting information from people as you are, Dean." Ben pretended to shrug the compliment off, but it wasn't that convincing because he also blushed with pride. "You're the master."

"The master?" Sam echoed dryly and raised an eyebrow at Dean, who had the good grace to look embarrassed by the obvious hero-worship. Ben had openly adored Dean since the moment they had met and it looked like his admiration hadn't abated. Sam couldn't believe that Dean was still putting up with it. A bit of hero worship stroked Dean's ego, but too much made him suspicious and edgy. Sam knew that for all of his older brother's confident, cocksure attitude, he was actually very insecure.  
Dean dedicated his life to keeping people safe, but he didn't feel worthy of their love or admiration and he usually didn't trust anyone who professed those emotions for him. Sam was very aware that he was responsible for a large part of Dean's insecurity and it hurt that Ben seemed to be the one who was bolstering Dean's self-esteem.

As Sam continued to brood, he slowed his pace and dropped back behind Dean. Ben quickly took his place at Dean's side. The younger man was an inch or so shorter than Dean and while he kept his black hair a bit longer than the older man's, it was obvious he was mirroring Dean's style. He wore jeans and a t-shirt and a battered leather jacket. Sam frowned. He knew that jacket. It was Dean's jacket. There was a patch on the left shoulder where Dean had caught a barbeque fork when he had shielded Sam from a poltergeist attack a little over a year ago. How could he give it to Ben?

"Good morning," a young woman greeted them brightly as they stepped into the Winchester Mystery House. "Are you interested in a tour?"

"That's why we're here." Dean winked and grinned at her. Predictably, she blushed and shyly took Dean's hand when he offered it. "Dean Winchester. My brother and I thought we would show our friend the family home."

The girl laughed and flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Winchester? Really? That's so cool," she gushed. She leaned in closer to Dean. "I'm Becky Lancaster and I'll be leading a tour in an hour, would your brother and your friend mind if you hung out until then? I promise to show you all the interesting parts." When she said brother, Sam couldn't help but notice that she glanced at Ben and at him when she said friend. He waited for Dean to correct her.

"Interesting parts?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to conduct private tours, would you, Becks?"

Sam didn't bother to listen to her answer, it wasn't going to be 'no.' She thought _Ben_ was Dean's brother. _Ben_ was wearing Dean's leather jacket. He apologized to_ Ben_ for staying out late. _Ben_ had saved him from a werewolf. Sam swallowed hard as the bitter taste of bile crawled up his throat. No matter how much he wished he was, _Ben_ was not Dean's little brother. He would never be Dean's little brother. God, he wished they had never met Ben.

---

_The uneasy chill Sam had first felt in the motel room after their Dad's call persisted and got worse the closer they got to Lawrence. He was driving while Dean consoled a whimpering Melinda and he had to control the urge to turn the car around and head as far from his Dad and the demon as possible. He couldn't kick the feeling that something horrible was going to happen and he couldn't stop the memory of what had happened to Dean the last time they had faced off with the demon. He couldn't lose his brother, he couldn't._

_"Shhh, little M'n'M, it's okay." Dean held Melinda close and cast a worried glance at Sam. "I don't know why she won't settle. She's not hungry or wet and she's not feverish." He sighed. "She's probably missing her Mom, but there's not much I can do about that. Goddamn demon. Hell is too good for it."_

_"Yeah," Sam agreed with his brother. He took his hand off of the wheel and wiped his sweaty palm on his thigh. "Dean, maybe we should leave Melinda with her aunt. If something happens to us, she could be left alone with no way back to her family. The police probably think she died in the fire with her parents and won't be looking for her."_

_"I know, but Dad said she wasn't safe with her aunt. Don't worry, Dad will have it all planned out and there'll be some way she'll get back to her family if we can't get her there." Dean gazed intently at Sam, quiet confidence radiating from him. "But that's not going to happen because we are winning this one, Sammy. After tonight, this will be over and you and Melinda and all the others like you will be safe."_

_Despite Dean's assurances, Melinda continued to cry softly and Sam really wished he could join her. He pressed the heel of his hand to the middle of his forehead instead - whether to quell the tears or the memory of his brother covered in his own blood, he wasn't sure. He just knew that he couldn't let the demon hurt Dean again and their Dad's wonderful plan had better include that detail._

_"You okay, Sam?" Dean frowned at him. "Are you tired? Pull the hell over if you're going to visit vision city."_

_Sam shook his head. "I'm fine. We're almost there anyway." As he finished speaking, Dean's cell phone began to ring._

_"Hey, Dad," Dean answered the call. "We're about an hour from Lawrence." He paused and Sam could hear the sound of their father's voice over the line, but couldn't distinguish the words. "Yes, sir." Dean clicked off the phone. "We're supposed to turn right about a mile before we hit Lawrence. He wants us to pick up some kid named Ben Carpenter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Missouri told Dad he's like you."_

_--- _

While they had waited for Becky's 'special' tour, Dean, Sam, and Ben had explored the grounds of the House. Sam had been secretly glad that the EMF stayed silent when they had bought a drink at the new kiosk. They had also checked out the firearms museum and had to drag Dean out of it to make it to the tour on time. The tour itself of the Winchester House was fairly perfunctory. They saw the stairs that went nowhere and Becky dutifully pointed out how the number thirteen was repeated throughout the house. She told them about Sarah Winchester's tragic past, losing her baby and her husband, and how she believed that spirits helped her build the house to confuse the bad spirits that wanted revenge for the lives that the Winchester rifles had taken. She made no mention of the vanishing tourists or the disappearance of her fellow guide. It didn't really matter though, Sam was sure that Dean would press Becky for details when they came back for their 'private'tour later that night. So, instead of paying attention to the particulars of the Winchester Mystery House, Sam focussed on a particular Winchester and his new best friend instead.

Sam hated to admit it, but Dean was comfortable with Ben. He trusted the younger man. It was like a punch to the gut when Sam noticed that Dean let Ben stand in his blind spot - that was something only their father and Sam had ever been allowed to do, although Sam doubted that their father retained that privilege after what happened when they destroyed the demon. After tour, when they were back at the car, it was Ben that Dean turned to and asked, "What do you think, Benny?"

"The EMF didn't pick up anything." Ben sounded disappointed. "I guess the place is just a tourist trap and the disappearances a coincidence."

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions there, kid. Our spook might be shy." Dean ruffled Ben's hair with a grin. Sam remembered when Dean used to do that to him to cheer him up or to annoy him. "I betcha that thing will light up when we come back tonight."

"We should bring the night vision camera too. See if it'll pick up anything," Sam suggested. He didn't get his hair ruffled for the contribution, just a nod and a smile. A part of him was disappointed,  
the part that was still a chubby twelve year old who idolized his big brother. He used to be ashamed of Sammy, the way he had trailed after Dean like an adoring puppy and believed that he could do anything and knew everything. After Dean's near fatal run-in with the demon, Sam started cherishing those memories instead. His big brother was special - not because of psychic visions or telekinetic powers - it was because Dean knew about the evil in the world and instead of ignoring it or running from it, he met it head on to protect people that he didn't even know. Sam was so proud of him, but he knew if he tried to tell him that, Dean would just shrug it off. He hated seeing Ben in his place at Dean's side. It wasn't right and it was time that Sam rectified it. He was going to prove to Dean that he was still a hunter and that normal just wasn't what he wanted if his brother wasn't with him. Sam grinned at Dean. "I know how much you love your Paris Hilton moments."

Dean laughed and Sam joined him with a chuckle. Ben just leaned against the car with a frown of confusion on his face. Sam didn't let him in on the joke and he was relieved when Dean didn't either.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Again I just want to say that I have never been to the Winchester Mystery House. I have no idea what the layout is like, so what I've written is purely fiction and creative liscense. I'm basically working from pictures on the internet._**

****

* * *

****

Part Four

The last official tour of the Mystery House ended around five thirty, so at six they were back in the parking lot. The first thing Sam noticed was that the House didn't give off that spooky vibe that he had felt around other haunted houses when the perceived safety of daylight receded. It was just a weird old house and Sam didn't need an EMF reader to know that even without the crowds, they wouldn't get any readings tonight. The second thing he noticed was that Becky had changed her clothes. Instead of the prim period dress she had been wearing earlier, she was now wearing a sundress that showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg - two of Dean's favorite things. From the wolfish grin and appreciative whistle Dean gave her, that hadn't changed.

"Dean!" Becky sashayed over to them. She smiled at Dean, but threw a less-than-welcoming glance at Sam and Ben. "Oh, you brought your brother and your friend too."

"Yeah, well, Sam's a Winchester too and Benny here has a keen interest in history." Dean grabbed Ben by the scruff of his neck and gave him a playful shake.

"Actually, I'm more interested in the recent disappearances." Ben shook Dean off and smiled at Becky. "Did you know Sarah Temple?"

"Oh, yeah, I trained her." Becky seemed mollified by the opportunity to impart some gossip as she led them toward the Winchester House. "She was a good kid - not flaky - and she was interested in the history of the House too. She was always exploring during her off hours."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances at this new information. It was possible that Sarah stumbled across something she shouldn't have or released something accidentally during her explorations. "Could you show us where the tourists disappeared?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Becky gave them each a speculative once over. "You guys are reporters, aren't you?"

Dean spread his arms wide and shrugged in an 'aw shucks' gesture. "Caught us red handed, Becks. We're freelancers and this story has everything - human interest, mystery, spooks, and not to mentions beautiful ladies. Did you conduct the tour where the tourists disappeared?" Dean casually slung his arm around Becky's waist as they walked into the foyer of the House.

"No, that was Tina. She and Sarah started at the same time, she was the last person to see Sarah too."

"That would be Tina Feeney?" Sam asked to clarify. The newspaper had mentioned Sarah's friend, Tina Feeney, but hadn't said anything about her being the guide on the tour where the tourists disappeared. Becky shot Sam an annoyed look and a nod in response. Sam just shrugged it off, he was used to women thinking he was speed bump on the road to Dean. "Is she working tonight?"

"No, she needed some time off after everything." Becky shrugged. "She got weird and jumpy. I would be surprised if she came back."

"She's probably not as brave as you. This spooky stuff doesn't phase you, does it?" Dean winked at Becky. Sam wanted to roll his eyes - he always thought that Dean laid it on a little thick, but his older brother was rarely called on it. In fact, Becky was leaning closer to Dean and twirling her hair with her finger. She was hanging on Dean's every word. "So, exactly where did those tourists disappear?"

"It was over here." Becky led them down a few corridors and through a few rooms before they reached a staircase. "This is the staircase that leads to the ceiling. The tour leads people up to the top and then everyone comes back down again. The Doucets went up with everyone, but they didn't come back down. At first we thought that they had wondered off and got lost, but that was the last time anyone remembered seeing them and they didn't board their tour bus when it was time for their tour to leave."

"So they just went up the stairs and then disappeared, but no one saw them disappear?" Sam couldn't keep the scepticism out of his voice. It earned him a defensive glare from Becky and a frustrated 'you're not helping' glance from Dean.

"It's possible," Ben piped up. He looked up at staircase intently. "It could be something like the Bermuda Triangle - a time warp or something."

"Except that no one has ever disappeared from this spot before and the tours must lead hundreds of people up this staircase every week," Sam snapped impatiently. "Sarah didn't have a reason to be going up this staircase the night she disappeared, did she?"

"Uh, no, she forgot her jacket in the employee lounge. She would have headed straight there," Becky answered with an uncertain, uncomfortable look at Dean.

"Look, why don't you two figure this out amongst yourselves while Becky shows me what Sarah found so interesting about the basement." Dean started to lead the very willing Becky away, leaving Sam with Ben. He turned just before they left the room and with a hard glare at Sam said, "Play nice, children."

And then Sam was alone with Ben. This is so not how things were supposed to go. "So, what do_ you_ think happened to the Doucets?" Now that Dean was gone, apparently Ben had decided that he could drop the deferential attitude with Sam and issue a challenge.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath. "I have no idea." The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with Ben. This hunt was supposed to be about him and Dean, but Ben just kept coming between them. "Why don't you see if we can get any reading on the EMF before we start theorizing." It was like the moment he had met Dean, Ben had decided that Dean was the perfect big brother and then did everything he could to insinuate himself into their lives. And he was right in one regard, Dean was the perfect big brother. _Sam's_ perfect big brother.

---

_"Ben Carpenter is an over-eager pain in the ass who is going to get us all killed. What the hell is Dad thinking?" Dean shook his head in confusion. They were stuck waiting in the Impala while Ben gathered a few things before leaving the only home he had ever known._

_"Come on, Dean, give the kid a chance." Sam grinned at his brother. "He's just a little awestruck to be in the presence of the great Dean Winchester. You know, the hunter who exterminated a nest of vampires with only a machete and tracked and killed a Wendigo with only his wits and a pack of wet matches saving a beautiful damsel..."_

_"Shut up, Sam, the kid spends too much time on the internet," Dean cut his brother's teasing short. He looked down at Melinda's wide, intent stare. "If Sammy's going to repeat tall tales he should at least get the facts straight - it was a** rusty** machete and a wet** flare gun**."_

_"My mistake," Sam murmured. "How is Ben like me again?"_

_"His mother and father died in a house fire when he was six months old. He and his older brother, Sean, were sent here to live with their aunt and uncle. Sean didn't cope too well with the whole orphaned by a demon thing and got involved in drugs. He killed himself when he was sixteen and Ben was ten."_

_Sam shuddered. If Ben was like him, he thanked the higher powers out there that Dean was nothing like Sean. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like without his older brother - he didn't even want to try. "Poor Ben. Do we know what he can do?"_

_"Yeah, Dad said he's some kind of supernatural amp." At Sam's confused frown, Dean explained further, "He amplifies supernatural phenomenon. Around him poltergeists get angrier, spirits manifest stronger, and your visions would probably be clearer and more intense."_

_"Dad wants to use the children the demon has been picking against him."_

_Dean nodded. "That's what I'm thinking the plan is." He brought Melinda up and settled her against his shoulder, rubbing her small back in soothing circles. "But not you, sweetheart, you're just going to be a spectator. Uncle Dean will teach you how to deal weild a weapon when you're older." At Sam's disproving huff, Dean defended himself, "A girl has to know how to defend herself especially if she's got supernatural mojo. I can promise her that this nasty demon is never going to touch her, but I can't say that others won't come looking."_

_"I've got everything. I'm ready to go." Ben climbed into the backseat and slammed the door, earning a disgruntled squawk from Melinda and a death glare from Dean._

_"Watch it, kid, even the baby knows you treat a car like this better than that."_

_"Sorry. I'm just...I'm excited."_

_"To face the demon that killed your parents and wants to use your freaky powers for some unknown evil purpose?" Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked back at Ben. "That's not normal, kid."_

_Sam chuckled as pulled the Impala back out onto the road. He hoped Dean would ease up on Ben. The poor kid had no idea what he was in for when they faced the demon. It would help if Dean liked and trusted him even just a little bit._

_"Oh, I've never wanted to be normal," Ben assured Dean and suddenly Sam didn't find the situation funny anymore._

_--- _

The EMF whined and beeped and whined again until it receded to a low hum and died out. Ben frowned and fiddled with the dials. Sam looked over his shoulder. "Doesn't your power interfere with the equipment and make hunting more difficult? I mean, it would give the things you hunt an advantage."

"Yeah, it would if I didn't know how to control it." It was Ben's turn to get short and surly with Sam. He turned from the staircase to meet Sam's gaze. "Or if it wasn't dormant just like your visions have been since we destroyed the demon." He bit his lip and looked like he was seriously considering what he was going to say next. "Why don't you like me, Sam?"

Okay, so they were going to have this conversation. Sam was ready for it - he had wanted to tell Ben what he thought of him for a long time now, but had never gotten the chance. "I don't trust you." The gauntlet thrown down, Sam folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "A lot of the kids who were chosen by the demon misused their powers."

"You don't trust yourself then."

"**_You _**are not**_ me_**." Sam's jaw worked as he ground his teeth. As much as he had wanted this conversation, he wasn't sure if he could have it without punching him. "I don't trust you to have Dean's back when he needs you."

Ben nodded. "Again that would be more about not trusting yourself. You left. You don't have Dean's back. If it weren't for me, he would be alone out there, so I guess you're just going to have to get over your jealous snit and start trusting me. You gave up hunting, remember?"

Sam bit back the childish protest, 'I didn't give up Dean' and just nodded curtly instead. "I'm rethinking that decision. I miss being out on the road with my brother."

Ben's Aw-shucks-I'm-a-harmless-nice-guy act went out the window at Sam's declaration. He glared at Sam. "Dean doesn't miss it. Have you thought at all that just maybe Dean is perfectly happy with you being at school and him out on the road with me? He trusts**_ me_** not to leave him. I appreciate him."

Sam pushed himself away from the wall, intent on wiping the smug look off of Ben's face. He appreciated Dean. Ben had no right to say that Dean didn't want or need him. Sam clenched his fists and was viscerally satisfied when Ben flinched.

"Dean and Becky should be coming back soon. I'm going to check out what readings I get on the EMF at the top of the stairs." Ben walked halfway up the stairs and then turned to smirk at Sam. "Dean wouldn't like it if you hit me, Sam. He's protective like that." He turned back and trotted the rest of the way up.

"No hell way are you getting away with that." Sam gripped the banister and strode quickly up the stairs. He had to duck so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling the closer he got to the top. He knew immediately something was wrong. Ben wasn't sitting on the top stair waiting for him. "Ben?" Sam called out, even though he didn't expect an answer. On the top stair the EMF meter blinked at him. Sam sat down and picked it up. Dean was going to kill him. He had lost Ben.

TBC


End file.
